Chibi Lovin'
by Darkwine.Mine
Summary: AU, I suppose...Sunao and Sora meet for the first time, and decide to experiment a bit. What child doesn't like some innocent intimacy? Childhood set, so curiosity takes hold. An RP done with a friend. [Chappy 3 in the works for me, goin' solo.]
1. Chappy 1

Chibi Lovin'

A little chibi Sunao peeked out from behind a chair, large eyes peering around cautiously. A small blue haired boy stared at the peeping chibi, and stuck his tongue out. Blushing, Sunao hid back behind the chair at being caught. Pausing, he got down on his hands and knees to look at the blue haired boy from under the chair, curiosity besting him. "Hello?" The little bluenette called, watching the other child with amusement. "...hi."

Leaning to the side so as to catch a better view, Sunao managed a small wave to accompany his pink cheeks. Sora stared at the beautiful pink eyes, his mouth agape. "H..Hi. I am Sora...What's your name?" "Sunao..." Sitting on his legs now, the little chibi observed Sora from a safe distance. Sora smiled and plunked himself down on the floor next to Sunao.

"You're a pretty girl!" he said, sticking his finger in his ear and wiggling it. Sunao pouted, crossing his arms. "I'm a boy." He stated, tone mild yet set. "Oh...Sorry. You're still pretty though. Um...what you wanna do?" He mumbled, blushing. Sunao's face melted into one of a smiling child, finally given a choice he could take.

"Wanna go for a walk? We could mess around outside." Fingers lacing at his chest in a subconscious want of touch, he stood. "Ok..." Sora struggled to his feet. "I'm new around here so I'll follow you." He held out his hand in a gesture of boyish friendship. Sunao stared down at the hand questioningly, but reached down and took it nonetheless, averting his eyes to the ground.

"Let's go then." Bangs fluttering in his face, he pulled Sora along outside. It was a warm day, the scent of flowers and earth heavy on the air, grass lush beneath their feet. "I think you'll like it." Sora bounced along behind the running Sunao. He stared in wonder at the large area outside; tall trees creaked slightly in the breeze, the warm air of summer teasing the rippling grass. With eyes like two dinner plates, Sora mumbled "Uh-huh..."

"Pretty, huh?" Sunao grinned, looking back to Sora as he picked up his pace. His grip was comfortably tight on Sora's hand as his other pointed ahead. "There's a quiet spot up there with lots of flowers and stuff. I like to hide there." Sora felt secure in Sunao's hands. 'This new kid is pretty...Arh! What am I saying...he's a he' Sora thought to himself. "Wow!" He exclaimed, as the entered what was small clearing hidden behind tall swaying trees.

The sounds of the city didn't reach them there, and Sora felt as though they were the only people in the world. 'He's nice...' Sunao mused, an alien fluttering set within his ribcage. 'He makes me feel weird though...like...tingly.' "What do you like to do, Kuu-chan?" The nickname slipped from his lips accidentally, and he blushed. Hoping that if he stayed silent perhaps the term would go unnoticed, he focused cerise eyes to the grass.

"Kuu-chan? I like it...I'll call you Nao-chan. We can be best friends!" His grin could have probably been seen from space. 'Very pretty…' He thought. Nibbling absent mindedly on his bottom lip, Sunao nodded and smiled. Tilting his head to stare at Sora, he silently admired the boy as a whole. 'I think...blue will be one of my new favorite colors.' The tickling in his ribs strengthened, and his smile widened. "Okay, Kuu-chan."

Sora blushed slightly. "I like your...er" he stared. His eyes were constantly drawn to the salmon hair and his pretty pink eyes. "I like you..." he stammered, "Nao-chan" He tried the name for effect. Sunao blushed heavily as the invading emotion surged down to his stomach, making it seem to drop out. "You like me?" His voice was soft and tinged with wariness as he began to move in unknown territory. No one, much less a boy, had told him anything like that before. "Yeah silly!" Sora launched himself at his new friend, the pair of them tumbling into the long grass.

They rolled until Sora landed on Nao, knocking the air out of him. "Nao-chan...Are you alright he asked, not getting up. Sunao coughed a few times and inhaled deeply, opening an eye experimentally to have the other follow suit. "Uh-huh..." Releasing the front of Sora's shirt, which he had grabbed in the fall, he let his arms flop down beside his head. "What about you?" Sora stared into the pink eyes of Nao. "I am...I..." His head quickly bobbed as he pecked Sunao on the cheek.

Sunao's face stained a heavy red, mouth open to utter silent words. "...Kuu...chan?" Resisting the urge to hide his face in his hands, a habit for when he became especially embarrassed, Sunao stared up at Sora. "I'm sorry..." Sora gasped at what he had just done. But Nao hadn't cried, or hit him or kicked him where a nasty girl did once. He found he was unwilling to move, a tiny tingle ran through him. "It's okay." 'I thought only big people could do those kinds of things.' Sunao thought.

"It was...nice." Turning his head to the side, Sunao's flustered cheeks seemed to burn like candles had set upon them. Sora rolled off, and sat next to Nao. He looked at the blushing, pink boy. Sitting up, Sunao looked back to Sora, blush heating to much further heights. "Kuu-chan...can I try?" He brought his legs up to his body, burying the lower half of his face in them to hide his flush.

A small sweat bead and a massive nervous grin crept across Sora's face. He nodded, his cheeks turning apple red. Sunao released his legs, inching forward on his knees until he sat in front of Sora. Taking a shaky breath, he slowly leaned in, hands supporting him on the ground. Every muscle in his body was tense, ready to spring, as if Sora would try to bite him.

Shutting his eyes and urging himself forward, he placed a soft kiss to the corner of Sora's mouth and retreated just as quickly. "That was nice!" Sora exclaimed. It was his turn again to dart forward and he kissed Nao smack on the lips, letting it linger for a couple of seconds before scooting back. Sunao giggled and kissed Sora back once again, gaining confidence in his movements.

He pulled back, sitting in front of Sora and stifling further giggles. "I can see why parents do this so much now." Sora nodded his agreement, he himself given to an outrageous giggle fit. He once again pulled Nao down into the grass with him, where they lay giggling. Sunao rolled over on top of Sora, smiling cheerily as he hugged the boy. "I like you too, Kuu-chan."

'Time for a biggie!' Sora thought, and pulled Nao's mouth onto his, engaging a long and sweet kiss. After a few minutes he let go, looking to Nao with a grin. "Hehehe!" Sunao gasped, mouth agape in surprise as his blush spread to tinge his ears. Dropping his head nervously, he held the sides of Sora's face in his hands and kissed him shyly, fumbling through his thoughts.

There was no hesitation from Sora this time he began to cuddle his friend as they kissed, heat rising in his young cheeks. Sunao came up for breath, bobbing his head to kiss Sora many more times, short and sweet against the bluenette's mouth. Sora gasped, he wasn't supposed to be feeling like this. But a little voice at the back of his was saying, 'Damn...What do mom and dad do now?'

Sunao paused to look at Sora, head tilted in silent question. "Kuu-chan?" Despite himself he leaned down and kissed the boy again, wondering if that was a good gasp or a bad gasp. Sora did the only thing he could, pulled Nao against him as hard as possible. Sunao's lips parted slightly on Sora's, startled by his Kuu-chan's reaction but secretly pleased. 'What would a grown up do...?' he thought.

Sora's mind whirled, he remembered watching some thing were a guy touched a girls bum, so his hand timidly crept down and rested on Nao's ass. The timid touch sparked an idea in Sunao, although it seemed quite random to him, it did make a bit of sense. After all, when he hid outside he saw the people doing things when they were in love.

Slipping his tongue between Sora's lips unsurely, he flicked it around experimentally. At the least, he thought it enjoyable. Sora smiled, the sensation of the small soft tongue in his mouth sent a tingling down his body that ended in his groin. He noticed that the weight of Nao was pressing into his privates and felt nice, he blushed at the thought.

Sunao's body was reacting with a number of confusing sensations, but he ignored the little details. 'It feels good, so how can it be bad?' Letting his tongue delve deeper into Sora's mouth, he reveled in the warm slickness as shocks trailed down from his ribs, down his stomach, and finally ending in his pants. Squirming a bit, he re-settled himself atop Sora.

Sora could feel a little damp patch in his trousers, but he knew he hadn't peed himself. Something that felt hard pressed into his inner thigh. Pulling his head briefly to the side, he panted lightly. "Are we really good friends, Nao-chan?" "I think so, Kuu-chan. Why?" Resting his head on Sora's shoulder, Sunao wiped the saliva from his lips with a sleeve and caught his breath.

He had no idea what had just happened with his body, more directly put in his pants, but he didn't quite know what to do with himself so he simply dealt with it. "I don't think we should mention this to our moms and dads!" He smiled, rolling his head over and kissing Nao's neck. "It'll be our secret then." Sunao sighed in contentment, kissing Sora on the cheek.

"So...what do you want to call what we were doing? Besides kissing, I mean." His eyebrows furrowed cutely as he tried to grasp the needed words. Sora began to giggle. "Hehehe, boy-love!" He trailed off in a giggling fit. Sunao snickered, eyes alight with mischievous glee. "Are we like secret lovers then?" He giggled and buried his face in Sora's shoulder, only to bring it back up seconds later.

"We sure are something, Nao-chan!" His eyes were filled with tears of laughter and maybe something sweeter. "I hope so, Kuu-chan." Reaching over, Sunao brushed the tears from Sora's eyes and snickered again. "Hey, when we're big enough to go out, wanna be my boyfriend?" An excited light flittered in his cerise eyes, a silly grin on his face. "Hehehe...We already are.." Sora laughed as he knuckled Nao's head.

"I mean, not in secret." Sunao pouted again, but it quickly faded to a smile. "Okie dokie!" Sora now placed his arm around Sunao and hugged him. "...I promise!" Emitting a happy 'chu' like sound, Sunao kissed Sora's cheek again, returning the hug to the best of his ability.

_I came back and edited this, so I hope you all enjoy the edited goodness! Man, I hate errors…they torment me so. But yes, myself and my RP partner (without him Chibi Lovin' wouldn't be possible) don't own Sukisho, but we like to pretend we do. Personally, if I owned Sukisho…stuff would be SEEN. Yeah. –nods- _


	2. Chappy 2

2

A storm raged outside of the snug house, rattling the windows to the fearful boy's room. Sunao whimpered under his covers, eyes wide. Thunder roared, and the pinkette jumped from his bed in fright, running over to the guest room where his friend had been given lodge. Poking his head in the door, he searched nervously for a head of spiky blue hair. "Kuu-chan? Are you...awake?" His voice was a soft whisper. Lying beneath a heaped pile of blankets, Sora hugged his pink plush elephant Toushizou.

He peeked sheepishly out, and looked around the room. "Nao-chan!" He smiled. "Quickie! In here, before the thunder gets you!" A small pool of light trickled from the swathes of bedding, coming from a small flashlight. "Quick!" He squealed as the room flashed electric blue, and the windows rattled. Sunao yelped and jumped onto the bed, darting under the blankets to hug Sora tightly.

"Kuu-chan, I was so scared!" His eyes watered as he snuggled his head onto Sora's shoulder, pink hair messed from constant shifting. Sora pulled the blankets tight around them; he felt Nao's soft hair against his cheek. "Nao-chan must not be scared! Must be brave like Hashiba, Sora!" His voice was trembling, but he puffed his chest out defiantly.

He had unconsciously started to stroke Nao's hair, remembering his mother doing the same to him when he was scared. Sunao tilted his head up to look at Sora, wiping his eyes with a hand. "Storms sound like monsters in the sky..." He began, voice small as he buried his head in Sora's neck, sniffling on occasion.

"I have something to make you laugh!" Sora smiled through gritted teeth as another shockwave of thunder rolled over the house. He stuck his short arm under the mattress and produced a battered and worn magazine. He opened it to expose pictures of men in various stages of undress. "Wha' you think he's doing behind that man's back, Nao-chan?"

Sunao turned his head to look at the magazine, head tilting in question. "I dunno...maybe they're playing some kinda weird game? And where'd ya get that, Kuu-chan?" He reached out and poked the magazine with a finger, still cuddled to Sora in fear of the skies above. "You promise you won't tell, Sunao!?" He asked, turning the magazine sideways. His eyes widened, and he quickly turned the page.

"Promise." Sunao squirmed until he sat in Sora's lap, to better view the strange new text. A blush settled on his cheeks as he stared, jumping once another shock of lightning shot across the sky. Sora nuzzled into Nao's neck, so he could whisper. "My Uncle Jubei, from Kyoto, is stopping, and I found it in his bag. There was some other stuff in there, but this one had two boys kissing...and I thought maybe it would help us be good friends."

He pointed to an extremely pleased looking man in a compromising position. "Like them playing horsey! Oh...They've got no clothes on..hehe, maybe that's why we got it wrong?" "Maybe...but then why do boys and girls kiss in clothes? Do you think it's some kinda magic thingy? Like something cool happens if they do it right?" Sunao tapped his chin in thought and turned to kiss the top of Sora's head, momentarily forgetting about the storm.

"Hmm..."He grinned at the soft feel of the lips on his skin. "My dad says that if you kiss the girls all your teeth will fall out. Funny, cos when mom caught him kissing a girl, all of his teeth fell out!" Sora giggled. His arms wrapped around his special friend from behind. "Reckon if we're naked, that we will be smiling like that?"

Sunao made a face. "Girls must be evil then...maybe they make monster storms and stuff, or they have icky goo in their mouths that poison you when you kiss them!" He began, sticking his tongue out. "And I dunno, did being naked ever feel really good to you before? Or do you think it's a special friend thing?" Placing his hands over Sora's own, he thought of the possibilities.

"My Uncle Jubei has always said girls are evil, ever since he was our age." The warmth of Sunao in his lap was beginning to distract him, warm tingles running up and down his spine. "I think special friends can be er...in their birthday suits together!" "That makes sense." Sunao leaned back into Sora, head tilted back to look at his friend.

"Wait...does that mean mommies are evil too?" He didn't even mind the thunder this time around, booming and crashing around him. Sora paused, his mind ticking over the question. "No" he said finally. "Cos moms aren't girls...their jus' moms!" He paused, looking at the pictures over Nao's shoulder.

"Nao...I think you've broken my thingy! It's gone all hard!" "Sorry...does it hurt, Kuu-chan?" Sunao's eyebrows furrowed and he made to move off of Sora's lap. "No it doesn't hurt, it feels...nice. Lookie, that picture. His willy is broken too, and that other man is kissing it better."

Sora's mind and body were in competition for control. "It feels good when you sit there, Nao-chan. Is yours broken too?" His small hand fumbled in his Toushizou patterned pajama bottoms to make sure it hadn't dropped off. "I don't think mine's broken...but that guy's doesn't look broken. It's just tall, see?" He pointed at the picture curiously.

"Maybe it does that when you're happy? That guy looks happy in the picture." Turning to watch Sora, he rested his hands on his thighs, head tilted. "Maybe..." Sora eyed Sunao quizzically. "You wanna like next to me with no pajamas on and see if we feel happy?" He asked innocently. "Okay." Sunao smiled at his friend, fumbling with the buttons on his cloud pajama top.

Sora managed to get his pink elephant pajamas off, and lay under the warm sheets. He could feel the heat from Nao's skin close to his...and he felt very happy. He lay in the dark as Sunao fumbled with his nightclothes. Letting out a 'humph' of triumph, Sunao was relieved of the irritatingly buttoned top and slipped off his bottoms, completely nude in the dark room.

Wriggling under the sheets he scooted over to Sora, resting his head on the bluenette's chest. Tingles played down every nerve, settling at his willy. "I think I'm happy too." He whispered, draping an arm across Sora's ribs. Sora stared at the sheets over his eyes for a few minutes, feeling strange and excited, it was like Christmas Eve.

Nao's arm felt light and warm, his could feel his 'little man' pressing against the cotton bedding. "Er...Now what?" Sora asked finally. "Not sure...maybe what those guys did in your uncle's magazine?" Sunao offered, pulling Sora closer as a low buzz encased his insides. Switching on his flashlight, Sora and Nao peered at the various pictures.

"No...can't do that one, there is only two of us...Mom would kill me for putting a cucumber up my bum...ahah!" He exclaimed. "Those two men are just lying on top of each other kissing! Wanna try that one?" "Sure! Do you wanna be on top or do you want me to?" Sunao propped himself up on his elbows, lying next to Sora.

"Um...I'll lay on you first, and then we see what happens!" Sora grinned, pulling himself onto the velvety soft body of his friend's, their bodies touching in special places. Sunao gasped in surprise, a blush tingeing his cheeks as widened eyes glanced up at Sora. Reaching up, he brought Sora's mouth down upon his own and kissed him lightly, heart racing.

Sora's eyes widened, but then closed. He flicked his tongue playfully over Nao's lips, both hands on the mattress on either side of the pink haired boys head. Sunao opened his mouth and slid his tongue against Sora's, sifting through the tidal wave of sensations that he was receiving.

Sora had found that if he gently rocked backwards and forwards, his willy rubbed Nao's, and it felt tingly nice. So he continued, their tongues playing tag in each others mouth. One of Sunao's hands slithered down Sora's back, resting just above his bum with a gentle touch. A strange sound came from his mouth once Sora had started moving, and he slightly startled himself. "I made a funny noise..." he'd pulled back from the kiss to catch his breath.

"We both are making funny noises!" Sora answered, panting in little breaths. He suddenly found his willy was tingling, and something warm and wet began to spread between their tummies. Sunao looked down at their mess thoughtfully.

"That's weird." He stated, grinning despite himself. "And sticky...we better clean up before it gets on the bed. Mommy would probably get mad." Licking Sora's cheek affectionately, Sunao giggled. Sora nodded, prodding the pale white goo, and then trying to flick it of his fingers. He darted forward and kissed Nao on the lips. "I'll go get toilet paper..."

"Nah, let's just go to the bathroom and wash it off." Sunao carefully got up, pulling Sora with him, and maneuvered them off of the bed. "Let's go." The duo smiled and padded off to the bathroom.

_Okay, on one request we added on! Here's the new chapter; I actually went back and edited it this time! Oh my god, better spelling and grammar! Well, now that my sarcasm moment is done and gone…happy –insert holiday here- to you all. We don't own Sukisho or any of the characters, although we can spin quite the yarn about them!_

_Peace out, my lovelies. _


End file.
